This invention relates generally to an improvement in externally applied bone engaging splints and particularly to a splint for reducing a fracture to the fifth metacarpal.
Fractures to the fifth metacarpal are a frequent occurrence. The bone structure of the hand generally produces a fracture in which the bone tends to break in a direction toward the dorsum. After the break, the ends of the broken metacarpal tend to form a peak extending outwardly of the dorsum, such fractures especially those occurring about one centimeter inward from the distal end of the fifth metacarpal are called "boxer's fractures." When the metacarpal heals in this peaked position there results a cosmetic deformity in the hand, as well as a structural deformity.
Splints and bandages in general use are not satisfactory for reducing boxer's fractures since they cannot place sufficient reducing force on the broken metacarpal to restore it to its proper position. Moreover, the large cumbersome splints presently in use immobilize the ring and little finger as well as the wrist when they are used to reduce fractures of the metacarpal. Immobilizing the ring and little finger is undesirable if it can be avoided.
Hence, there existed a need for a splint which could hold a broken metacarpal in a proper healing position without immobilizing the ring and little fingers while it reduces the fractured metacarpal. Such a splint should ideally be small, should be formed to fit to the shape of the hand thereby preventing it from slipping. The splint should have an adjustable means of applying pressure directly to the broken metacarpal. The splint should be comfortable to wear, lightweight and easy to manufacture and not unnecessarily unsightly. The present invention fulfills these needs.